This Song Saved My Life!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Ty's writing a song for Cece! He's writing about things she's shown him to do and how she's changed his life. Will he play it for her or keep it under wraps? Read to find out! Based on the song "This Song Saved My Life" by Simple Plan"


_**This Song Saved My Life!**_

_Cy_

_Summary_

Ty's writing a song for Cece! He's writing about things she's shown him to do and how she's changed his life. Will he play it for her or keep it under wraps? Read to find out! Based on the song "This Song Saved My Life" by Simple Plan" (I know wasn't my best summary...)

_When words are like this it's a flashback._

* * *

><p>"I wanna start by letting you know this,<p>

Because of you my life has a purpose,

You helped me be who I am today,

I see myself in every word you say."

Ty sings with more emotion than he thought possible.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Ty!" CeCe exclaims happily.<em>

"_Hey CeCe." Ty says with a smile._

"_What'cha doin'?" She asks sounding much like "Isabella" from "Phineas and Ferb"._

"_Meh, nothin' much, you?" Ty asks._

"_Just came by to see what you're up to, haha. So what __**exactly **__are you doing?"_

"_My teacher gave me a project on how to keep the earth clean." He says with an eyeroll._

"_That's cool."_

"_Cool? It's boring and a waste of time."_

"_Of course it's not! Ty saving the earth is important! Do you want to live in a waste bin?"_

"_Well I guess not-"_

"_You're right, you don't! The earth could turn into jusn another lifeless planet if we don't help." She says with a smile._

"_You're right!" He exclaims happily. "Why didn't I notice that before? CeCe Jones... CeCe Jones can save something..." Ty thinks slightly shocked._

"_See I knew you would figure it out! You're smart like that!" She praises._

"_I guess I never thought about it..." I say slightly confused._

"_You need to see yourself how I see you." She says sweetly and walks out of my window._

* * *

><p>"Sometimes It feels like nobody gets me,<p>

trapped in a world where everyone hates me,

there's so much that I'm goin' through and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you,

I was broken! I was chockin'! I was lost, this song saved my life!

I was bleedin' stoped believin' could have died, this song saved my life!

I was down

I was drownin'

But it came on just in time, this song saved my life!"

Ty sings. "This song has to be perfect if I wanna impress CeCe in any way!" Thinks Ty.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does everyone hate me? I feel so trapped... There's just so much that I'm going through!" Ty thinks sadly.<em>

_So Ty sits on his bed with a knife ready to end it all, until..._

"_Hi Ty!" CeCe says in her usual chirpy voice. "Ty!" She screams while running to Ty, then grabbing the knife from him._

"_Hey?" He exclaims with frustration. He didn't care if it was CeCe. He just wanted it to end._

"_Ty, what are you doing?" CeCe asks tears now escaping her eyes._

"_Ce, I'm sorry... but this is to much. I know you won't miss me. I'm glad you came 'cause now I can say goodbye to you." Ty says sadly._

"_But I don't want you to go." CeCe says crying more. "Ty is the most important person in my life. I can't let him leave me!" Cece thinks._

"_I'm done... My mom and I got in another fight."_

"_Do you wanna talk about it instead of, umm, that." She says and gestures to the knife._

"_How about both?"_

"_Fine, but I'm not completely giving up yet."_

"_Ugh ok." He tells her the story._

"_So can you hold off for awhile? For me?" Cece asks hopefuly._

"_Ok... But only for you..." He complies._

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever<p>

You always know how to make me feel better,

Because of you my dad and me... Are so much closer than what we used to be"

Ty sings. "This is one of the parts that shocks me most. She actually fixed my dad and I's relationship!" Ty thinks aloud.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey dad..." Ty greets awkwardly as he lets his dad in. Ty and his dad have never had a good relationship. Ty's dad has never been around and Ty has never wanted him to be. Ty's dad is always away because he's a doctor and Ty THINKS he hates him for that.<em>

"_Hi, Ty!" His father says ecxitedly. His dad has been trying to put in effort, but Ty didn't want to. No, Ty wanted to shut his dad out._

"_Ty, when is your dad gonna get here?" CeCe asks as she comes through the window._

"_This is him." Ty says dully._

"_Hi Ty's dad!" Cece greets happily._

"_Well hello there! Are you a friend of Ty's?" Ty's dad asks._

"_Yes, I am a very good friend of Ty's AND Rocky." CeCe says with a smile._

"_She's on 'Shake It Up! Chicago'." Ty informs his dad. His dad meeting CeCe was going to be Ty's highlight of the day._

"_Oh, so can you bust a move?" Ty's dad asks in a childish manner._

"_Yes I can." CeCe says with a bright smile._

_She dances around them room and probably looks crazy, but she don't care. As long as she can dance and feel free, she is happy._

"_I quite like your style!" Ty's dad says politely._

"_Thanks. I'll see you later Ty, my mom said I have to start helping make dinners, Ugh! It was nice meeting you Ty's dad!" Cece exclaims and goes out the window once more._

"_She's something else, isn't she?" Ty's dad asks in awe._

"_Yeah, she's pretty much my best friend." Ty answers._

"_You love her don't you?"_

"_I uhh... Yeah, I guess I do..."_

"_Well I'm glad your thinking about love instead of dating."_

"_She's done alot for me and I wish I could do something for her other than just love her."_

"_Ty, for a girl, loving her is usually enough."_

"_I guess, but how can I prove to her I love her? I have a reputation of a player and I don't know if she sees me that way."_

"_Well I think she loves you back."_

"_I don't know about that... Hey I got an idea!"_

"_What?"_

"_I write songs, how about I write her one?" I suggest._

"_And that is how you prove to a girl you love her!" My dad exclaims with a grin._

* * *

><p>"You're my escape when I'm stuck in this small town,<p>

I turn you up whenever I feel down,

You let me know like no one else, that it's okay to be myself

I was broken! I was chockin'! I was lost, this song saved my life!

I was bleedin' Stop believein' could have died, this song saved my life!

I was down, I was drownin', but it came on just in time, this song saved my life!

You'll never know what it means to me! That I'm not alone and I'll never have to be!

I was broken, I was chokin' I was lost (this song saved my life)

I was bleedin' stopped believin' could have died, (this song saved my life)

I was down! I was drownin', but it came on just in time! This song saved my life!

My life! My life!

My life! My life! This song saved my life!

My life! My life! This song saved my life..."

Ty finishes. "So maybe the song didn't save my life, but she was defanatly my muse for it... Thus making it save my life..." He thinks.

* * *

><p><em>~Next Day At School~<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone went to school like any normal day, but for Ty Blue it is not. For Ty Blue is going to tell the girl he loves, he loves her today!<p>

As the young boy walks around the school nervously, he spots her. The move he is going to make is both risky and bold. He hopes she won't reject him in front of the entire school. The reason the whole school is involved is, he is going to confess his love for her in front of it!

"CeCe!" Ty shouts across the room earning her attension,

"_Oh _hey Ty." She says with a smile.

"This is for you." He says nervously as he gets his guitar out of the bag. CeCe looks at him with a confused expression.

"I wanna start by letting you know this,

Because of you my life has a purpose

You helped be who I am today

I see myself in every word you say

Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me,

Trapped in a world where everyone hates me

There's so much that I'm going through I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

I was broken, I was chokin', I was lost

This Song Saved My Life

I was bleedin', stopped believin', could have died

This Song Saved My Life

I was down, I was drownin', but it came on just in time

This Song Saved My Life

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever

You always know how to make me feel better

Because of you my dad and me are so much closer than we used to be

You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town

I turn you up whenever I feel down

You let me know like no one else That it's ok to be myself

I was broken, I was chokin', I was lost

This Song Saved My Life

I was bleedin', stopped believin', could have died

This Song Saved My Life

I was down, I was drownin', but it came on just in time

This Song Saved My Life

You'll never know what it means to me

that I'm not alone and I'll never have to be

I was broken, I was chokin', I was lost

This Song Saved My Life

I was bleedin', stopped believin', could have died

This Song Saved My Life

I was down, I was drownin' but it came on just in time

This Song Saved My Life

This Song Saved My Life "

Ty sings, on key, while playing the guitar.

CeCe just stands there in shock. Yeah, she was in love with him, but it's not everyday the one you love confesses his love for you!... By song!

"You love me?" She questions hopefully.

"For awhile now." He says with a small smile.

"I love you too!" She exclaims and runs into his arms just to be held. She always felt safe in his arms.

They were two messed up people with alot of grief, but together they were happy.

They share their first of many kisses and the whole room claps even Gunther and Tinka. Turns out everyone thought they were perfect for eachother.

"Did you write that song?" She asks with a smile that Ty simply adored.

"For you I'd do anything, so yeah, I wrote the song." He says and closes the gap once more.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**how did you guys like it? I loved this one! I think it was one of my best!**

**I'm working on no POV's so hopefuly I did okay. I think so, but I'm pretty sure it's the viewers opinion that matters LOL so I hope you guys liked it!**

_**Oh **_**and there probably won't be a sequel do to me having to write a sequel for another story and having to update 2 others. So hope you guys are okay with that :D**


End file.
